


Art: Terrible Twos

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Babies, Fanart, Fights, M/M, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently an AU of 'what would Draco's and Harry's relationship be as babies'. Harry doesn't have a scar, his parents are alive and Draco's patents decided to put their child in a kindergarten. Because social. Hmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Terrible Twos

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/81690/81690_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/idikehaine/60740448/82164/82164_original.jpg)


End file.
